MALDI-TOF mass spectrometry (MS) is rapidly becoming a technique of choice for proteomic and genomic studies as well as a host of supporting applications. However, the instrumentation is beyond the reach of most individual labs. At this institution, at least five, major NIH- funded labs (below) would benefit enormously from the infusion of MALDI-TOF MS technology. Potential MALDI-TOF applications at this institution span the specific aims of at least thirteen currently active NIH grants, probably covering each of the major, contemporary areas of application of MALDI-TOF technology. Moreover, our potential applications would cover three of the four major groups of biological macromolecule (viz. nucleic acid, protein, and carbohydrate). With regard to proteomics applications, MALDI-TOF instrumentation should enable users within the major user group (below) to (a) `quality control' recombinant proteins for identity confirmation and the presence/absence of modification, (b) identify isolated peptide fragments within known proteins, (c) characterize protein modifications, and (d) identify unknown partners. The presence of a BIAcore instrument within this institute facilitates experimentation with BIA/MS applications. With regard to nucleic acids the users would wish to (a) check synthetic oligonucleotides for appropriate modification and deprotection, (b) characterize short synthetic RNAs (c) Perform high-throughput genotyping of environmentally-induced mutations. With regard to carbohydrates, we would expect MALDI-TOF technology to play a unique role in the characterization of glycoprotein-derived oligosaccharide chains. In addition to the above, we envisage minor-use applications in the characterization of organic synthesis products. Currently, there is no MALDI-TOF instrument available to meet any of these needs an a manner that is anywhere near satisfactory. To ride the exciting wave of technological advancement in MALDI-TOF, we request funding for a versatile, powerful, midrange MALDI-TOF instrument of sufficient sensitivity, mass resolution and mass accuracy to fulfill our diverse needs. We feel we have a strong plan for its equitable, shared use between the colleaguial group of NIH-funded faculty described herein.